I'll Be Good, Daddy!
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: It's back! Okay, so Renesmee wont stop being a bad little kid and Edward doesn't know what to do about it. WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT INVOLVED. If you don't like this kind of story DON'T READ IT! Duh :P


**Okay, so here's another EdwardxNessie oneshot! Whoo! Okay, I'm a bad kid. I'm writing this at church :) (Not typing. I wrote it during church :P)**

**TO THE ONESHOT!  
**

**Rated: T for the punishment and probably language.**

**Title: I'll Be Good, Daddy!  
**

**

* * *

**

/\Edward's POV/\

When Bella and I walked into the house, we were met with six pairs of eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Renesmee wandered off into the woods alone without telling anyone. Not even Jacob knew," Carlisle answered.

I was taken aback. Bella and I had always told her not to do that. Whenever we told her to do -- or not do -- something, she would obey. Sure, she's had a few temper tantrums, who hasn't? But she's never -- not ever -- gone somewhere without telling someone. Especially to the woods!

I stood in silence for a good five minutes until I heard a door open upstairs.

"We put her upstairs, in your old room," Carlisle explained.

I nodded as Renesmee saw me and she smiled.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs to hug me. I picked her up when she hugged me.

Nessie looked at me with confused eyes. _Why aren't you happy, Daddy? _she asked in her mind.

I sighed and said, "I heard what you did today, Renesmee."

Her eyes went wide. She knew that nobody -- except Bella -- ever used her full name unless it was serious.

"I was bored," she defended herself. "I just wanted something to do."

"That doesn't matter," I said. "You left without telling anybody, and it'll get you punished."

"No!" Renesmee said, trying to climb out of my arms. I held her firmly. "Put me down," she demanded.

Oh, no she didn't.

I wouldn't put her down so she kicked and punched me. It obviously didn't hurt, but she probably broke her foot or knuckle.

There were a bunch of astonished thoughts, along the lines of, _Ooh, she's gonna get it now! _Or, _Oh, my God. _

My thoughts exactly.

"What did you say?" I asked, steel in my voice.

She immediately stopped fighting.

"Nothing," She whispered, trying to get as far away from me as she could while I was holding her.

"You're damn right it was nothing," I replied. I felt horrible. I scare my daughter.

Apparently, Jasper felt my horrible-ness. "Renesmee," Jasper said. "Why don't you go back to your daddy's old room?"

She nodded and i set her down. She ran upthe stairs and went straight into my old room.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it until my butt hit the floow. I sat there for a moment in silence until Bella said, "So what should we do?"

I shook my head. "I have no clue."

"Well, when I as a kid, my father..." Jasper never finished. I heard his story in my head.

My eyes went wide. "I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "She'd hate me, or I'd accidently hurt her out of anger or frustration."

"It's a suggestion, Edward. My father spanked me as a child, and I wouldn't disobey after it." He shrugged. "Maybe it would help."

Esme looked at Jasper and made a face. "You want him to _spank _her?"

Jasper shrugged again. "As I said before, it's just a suggestion."

Emmett nodded. "I was, too. I bet even Carlisle was."

Everyone turned their heads to Carlisle.

"You weren't, were you?" Esme whispered, her eyes wide.

Carlisle nodded. "I was, and it did help me. Maybe it's best."

I nodded. "Maybe."

"You can't do that, Edward," Esme said.

"I have to," I said. "It works and she needs to leard to do -- or not do -- what she's told."

Esme made a face at me as I got up and started up the stairs.

Then I realized Bella hadn't said anything. "What do you think, Bella?"

She shrugged. "I don't like the idea, but as long as it works...."

I nodded and continued my trip to Hell.

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"Go away," I heard her little girl voice say.

I opened the door and poked my head in.

She turned away from me and it took all of my energy to stay where I was.

"I don't wanna talk to you," Renesmee said, and it got me angry again.

"Do you know why I'm here, Renesmee?" I asked.

"I'm in trouble," She answered.

"That's right," I said. "And do you know your punishment?"

"I'm grounded?" She guessed as I sat down on the wooden high-chair **(by high-chair, I mean a chair that's just reallllllly tall)**

"That's a good guess," I said. "But, no. Come here," I ordered.

Renesmee hesitated. She knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Why?" She squeaked. She was still afraid.

I frowned. "Nessie," I said. I chose to use her nickname to make her a bit less scared. "I really don't want to do this, but I have to. Just please come here so this doesn't need to be as long."

Renesmee shook her head. "No, you're going to hurt me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, love, but I am. You need to be spanked."

She started to sob. Hard, heart-wrenching sobs. I stared at her in horror. I couldn't believe I made my own daughter cry.

"Baby, come here," I said softly and slowly got up. She backed into a corner. My non-beating heart broke in a million pieces.

"Come here, love," I said even softer. Renesmee shook her head violently and sat down.

I took a deep breath. "Please, Renesmee. I want to get this over with."

"No, you'll hurt me." She whimpered.

"I'll go as long as you'd like, but you need to have learned your lesson."

"I've already learned my lesson," Renesmee whispered.

"No, love, you haven't." I crouched down in front of her, making me about her height. "You'll just think that if you cry, or fight, you'll get what you want, and you can't do that. That's wrong."

She shook her head again. "I wont do it again, I swear. I'll be good, Daddy!"

The each of the million shards of my heart broke into another million pieces. "No," I finally choked out. I picked her up, and she fought halfheartedly. Renesmee knew I was right. She would take advantage of the fact.

"Love, as cliché as this is, this hurts me more than it hurts you, and my heart is broken into about two million pieces. I just wanted you to know." I rubbed her back as I said this, and sat down on the chair once again.

I sat her on my lap, making her face me. "You know I love you, right?"

She nodded. "And you know that I'm doing this because I love you?"

Renesmee nodded again. I nodded back at her.

"Okay, now I need you to tell me when you can't handle it anymore. I wont hit you too hard. Okay?"

She nodded.

I lay her over my lap and pulled down her jeans so that all I would hit was her bottom and her little girl underwear. I could've cried.

I didn't want to do this. Do you think it was too late to run downstairs and make Carlisle do it? Or Jasper? I don't trust Emmett. His strength is too great.

I took a deep breath and I put my hand out in front of Renesmee. "Do you want to hold my hand?" I asked her.

She nodded and took my hand firmly.

I took my other hand and hit her -- not too hard -- in the bottom. She whimpered, but that was it. "Are we done?" Renesmee asked.

"No, love. No." I spanked her again and she whimpered a bit louder.

"Would Grampa save me if I called?" She asked.

"No, love. No," I answered again.

Renesmee toughed it out for a good fourteen spanks, until she couldn't handle it anymore. She was sobbing and sniffling and hyperventilating from all the crying. "Daddy, please stop? Would you?" Renesmee whispered.

"Yes, baby. I'll stop." I pulled up her jeans picked her up. I was careful to avoid her bottom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Renesmee was still crying and sniffling and hyperventilating.

I smiled slightly.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, Daddy. I'm sorry." She pushed her head into my chest and cryed into my shirt until she fell asleep.

* * *

I walked down the stairs with a sleeping Renesmee and headed towards the door.

"How many?" Jasper asked. It was just me and him now. Everyone else was out, doing their own thing.

"Fifteen," I answered. Jasper's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah. And she doesn't hate me."

"I knew she wouldn't." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah," I said, and walked out the front door and towards our cottage.

* * *

I walked at a humans' running rate, so I arrived in about a half an hour.

I walked into the small "house" and went straight to mine and Bella's bedroom. There was a note on the bed.

It said:

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry about leaving. I've been dragged to hunt and then shop. I shudder just thinking about it. _

_I'm also sorry about what happened with Renesmee. You're a good father. (Or a Daddy :))_

_I'll see you soon,_

_Bella._

_P.S. I should be back tomorrow. I'll find a way to get out of Alice's sight and then make a run for the house. Love you._

I smiled. Well, Bella wasn't going to be back tonight, so I went into Renesmee's room and changed her into a pair of little girl sweats and a t-shirt. She managed to sleep through most of it. When it was over, she just lay her head back on my chest and fell back asleep.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. Renesmee was laying on my chest, fast asleep. I turned the TV on low, and waited for my angel, my baby, my princess, to awake.

* * *

**So? Was it good? I, personally, think it's pretty good. I think it's up there with **_**I Would Die For You, Too, Daddy.**_

**Click on the review button! People with Pen Names, and people without! All reviews are appreciated!!**


End file.
